One in a Million
by Pen10
Summary: She never got a chance to say sorry
1. Chapter 1

One in a Million

_Hey! I'm back! This is my second story ever! My first story was called "The Seeker" and it was also Victorious. So if you like this, check out "The Seeker" too._

_This entire story is dedicated to 2 people. AmuletLemon and Rossie103. I love you guys and I hope you're reading this!_

Tori POV

There was my chance. There was my chance and I let it hang. Of course, if he really liked me, he would probably have the guts to tell me. And he didn't so he doesn't like me…. at all… not even a smidge. Those words somehow made me feel like less of an idiot. He never has, never will, and never can love (not even like) me.

And she hates me. I can see past her smile and pointless actions. She's still mad for what I did to her… and him. Behind all the red velvet, there's a normal person. She might be mistaken for a 90- pound-mental by some people, but nooo, not by me. She's not referred to as what you call "completely normal", but she has pains, she can be violent, and she can hate. It's all proven.

She smiles. Sure, she laughs. And him, he says it's cool. He has "forgiven" me. But I see through it. A double hit, that's a one in a million chance. I couldn't stop at hurting them once; I had to go for it again. I'm just waiting to get what I rightfully deserve. Or at least that's what I used to wait for. Now, I wait for what I don't deserve at all- the boy that I want. It will all come down soon enough.

_Sorry this was so short. It's not over yet, though. Hope you liked it! Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

One in a Million Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm back for yet another chapter of "One in a Million". I might have only got 2 reviews so far, but I'm thankful for that and I appreciate you two. _

_Also, here is another great Victorious story I think you should read (which is in __**bold**__ print): __**Stuck on a deserted island **_

_That's a great in- progress story which I'm also reading! Here's chapter 2: _

Cat POV

I'm not still mad at Tori! Did she say that? I cannot believe she'd try to… OH YAAAY! Beck has cupcakes! Yuuuuummy! I will finish talking angrily to you guys after I eat a cupcake or two.

_ 45 minutes later_

That was so good! Oh ya, it's time to be angry. Anyways, I'm not mad! Sure, she sprayed cheese all over me and Danny and sure, she couldn't seem to stop at that, so she kissed my boyfriend… wait what was I talking… OH WOW! Andre has lollipops! I got to have one! I'll be back….

_30 minutes later_

Yuuum! Any who, my point was that I forgave Tori and I'm sorry I broke her nose and everything and I took her to the hospital and they gave her a pain pill or something and I hope she still doesn't have pains because that would be sad just like it was when Rex got hurt and…. (Random rambling by Cat)

_a very, very big amount of minutes later_

But it was okay in the end. He got his big toe and lemon back. So anyways, I'm not saying anything more about Tori today. It feels sorta mean. Bye!

_I hope you guys found this chapter a bit more amusing than chapter 1. I did! _

_This review button will self destruct in __10 __ 9 __8__ 7__ 6__ 5__ 4__ 3__2 _

_!1! _

_**BOOOOOOM**_


	3. Chapter 3

One in a Million chapter 3

_Listen up ladies and gentlemen. Here's your author, the amazing pen10!_

_Pen10: Oh thank you everyone. And I'm not THAT amazing… well maybe I am. __ KIDDING! Anyways, for this chapter, I am recommending a new story for you guys to take a look at. Today's amazing book is called "__**A second chance at love" by Rossie103. **__Please take a look at that because it's a great story! I will not update until __her __story has 5 new reviews. Here goes nothing… well actually it is something._

Danny's POV

I forgave Tori! And Cat did, too. Also, I think Tori has a crush on me. That kid named uhh… I think it's Blek… well, he likes Tori. Wow, Blek? That's a weird name. She'd never date a boy with that name! That only leaves me, who she'll fall madly in love with and soon marry me, only to get a divorce and date another man, leaving me on the street, but soon she'll realize she loves me still and she'll come crawling back to me and although I take some time to think about it, I'll take her back and we'll stay together until the day we die. That's what she hopes will happen 'cause it's not like I… like her… hehe. That would be called … umm…. Umm…

**We interrupt this program with a special message from your author:**

"**Bananas are a great source of potassium."**

**Back to the show everyone.**

_Actually, the story is over… for now. ;) R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

One in a Million chapter 4

_Hey everyone out there! I sadly have only 2 reviewers at the moment. These 2 special people are: Rossie103 and StoriesForever. I will not update until I have 3 more reviewers. And StoriesForever, don't just review and say 'WOW! UPDATE!'. I have no idea if you like it, so please at least say if you liked it or hated it. Pleeeaase. Give me nice, loooooooong reviews, everyone and I'll update quicker and make longer chapters._

_And today's great fanfic is __**"The Day of War" by Pen9**__, a close friend of mine. __ I won't update until __he__ has 3 more reviews!_

Beck POV

OMG! I love Tori, not that filthy rat. He probably doesn't even really love her. He just wants away from the not-so-mentally-stable Cat. She's nice, and trust me, she's HOT, but Tori's just… she's just different. And Jade's uhh interesting. And interesting is exactly what's on my what-I-like-in-a-girl chart. I know I'm dating her, and I know I say I love her… and I do love her! I love Tori, too though. But since I love Jade more than Tori, I'm dating Jade. I'm just saying that I love Tori more than Danny does. Boy, do I love Jade. All this talk of Tori makes me love Jade more and more. I'm going to go make out with Jade.

_one hour later_

That was awesome! Jade's a great kisser, I admit, but I also have to admit that Tori's an even better kisser. That's why I don't know why I love Jade more than Tori. I want to make out with Jade again. I'll be back…..

_another hour later_

That was pretty good. But I can still imagine Tori's lips on mine. That would be sooo much better. But I love Jade more, so I'll have to settle for her kisses. They are pretty good… but nope, I'm not leaving to make out with her again. Nope! Nuh-uh. Okay I'll be back.

_2 hours later_

I'm back. Man, that was sooo good! Anyways, ya Tori's a pretty good kisser, but I LOVE Jadelyn. And I've got to go because that dude is making a move on my girl!

_I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope you liked!_

_Reviews for the poor? Reviews for the review-less? PRESS IT!_


	5. Chapter 5

**One in a Million chapter 5**

_Hey love ones! I know, you're not really loved since I don't even know most of your real names. I just like you. (But I won't continue to like you if you don't review!) ;)_

_By the way, this chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers. So, if you didn't review chapter 4, this chapter is NOT dedicated to you. Only reviewers! Xoxoxox_

Andre POV

Beck? Danny? This can't be. They can't love her… at least not as much as I love her! They both knew I love her. Ugh, well, maybe not. Still, they should have at least considered that I might love her, too. They are R. U. D. E. Here's what I think they are:

**R**etards

**U**gly

**D**umb

**E**mpty (meaning they have no heart... or brain)

They are totally all those things. And I think Tori would agree… well I hope she would. Oh, I'll be back in a moment. I just gotta finish this song….

_45 minutes later_

Oh wow! I've realized that I can turn 1 of my stupid, dumb songs into 1 of my great, awesome songs! Like this! Read this great song I made from a terrible song….

**I'm Waiting for Ya**

**My heart aches with the pain. I feel oh so lame. I don't even know why I'm writing this song!**

**I know it's been so long, but, I know we'll meet again someday! And I'm waiting for ya, babay!**

**One, two, three, and four. I just need a little bit more!**

**Five, six, seven, and eight. Hurry up, don't be late.**

**Nine, ten, eleven. I know you've been with other men.**

**But this one's waiting for ya! Baby! **

There's the chorus of my new song. Anyways, I'm gonna play it for Tori and she'll fall deeply in love. But, if Tori doesn't work out, I can always take Jade or Cat. They're pretty hot.

_I hope you guys all liked this chapter! It was kind of short, but REVIEW ANYWAYS! _

_~ your author, pen10_


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HEY! So, I just am not getting many people who review/read, so I think I am ending this story…for good. If I get enough reviews, I will continue but for now, good bye. I have loved writing this, but until I get at least 15 more reviews, I will no longer continue this. I'm sorry and good-bye.


End file.
